HASTA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: puede una persona morir de amor? o ¿amar hasta después de la muerte? Entren y lean, y porfa dejenme muchos review advertencia este es mi primer lemon asi que no sean tan rudos conmigo


Disclaimer: los personajes de SAILOR MOON son de la gran NAOKO TAKEUCHI yo solos los utilizo por diversión

_**HASTA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE**_

-Mami- _decía una niña de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas de más o menos 10 años, mientras que otra de casi su misma edad la miraba atentamente_- ¿puede una persona morir de amor?-_preguntó_- o ¿amar hasta después de la muerte?

_- La madre miro a la niña pensativa y luego le dijo_- no lo se hotaru ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-_La niña de cabellos rosados inmediatamente respondió la pregunta_ –hotaru dice que cuando dos personas se aman su amor traspasa a la muerte eso es mentira ¿verdad mami?

-¡¡¡ NO ES MENTIRA!!!!- _gritó la otra chiquilla_

-¡¡¡AALTO!!!-_gritó la madre de ambas niñas, pues ya se avecinaba una terrible pelea, rey Hino una belleza hecha mujer cabellos negros y ojos color amatista _- hotaru princesa, -_respondió ella_- no se por que aun no lo he vivido, si tu padre muriera no se que haría yo, pero por otra parte conozco la historia de un amor que fue hasta después de la muerte.

-CUENTANOS MAMÁ -_dijeron las niñas a unísono, ambas se acomodaron en el piso mientras su mami les empezaba a relatar la historia _

_(N/A se que karly y naty me van a querer matar pero hay va)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Por las largas calles de la ciudad de jubann iba caminando una chica realmente hermosa, cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, su rostro estaba desencajado la razón no sabia cono decirle a su madre y padre que reprobaría matemáticas. _

- Maldito examen de 3.0¿Quién necesita matemáticas en esta vida? -_decía la chica_- y ahora que lo vea mi padre me va a matar- _continuo hablando sola _– bah que se lo lleve el viento-_haciendo una pelotita con el papel y tirándolo al aire sin saber que detrás de ella venia un atlético joven de ojos azul zafiro y cabellos negros como la noche. _

-Oye, fíjate a donde tiras la basura, por eso la capa de ozono se esta deteriorando tanto ¡¡¡¡por gente como tu!!!!-_exclamo el chico señalándola con el dedo índice luego se dedico a abrir la bolita de papel _- vaya 3.0 parece que no estudiaste es eso o eres una cabeza de chorlito jajaja- _el joven empezó a burlarse sin ver el enojo causado en la chica _

-Te importa- _dijo la rubia con un enojo mas que obvio mientras le quitaba el papel al chico que aun seguía riendo,- _eres un………………….,- _miro sus ojos y todos los insultos que habían pasado por su cabeza se esfumaron, entonces dijo lo único que pudieron salir de sus labios _- pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo- _y sin mas la rubia se alejo claro que antes de llegar a su casa boto el examen cerca de una caneca, la idea era que su padre no lo viera _

_Habían pasado algunos días desde ese fatídico encuentro la rubia estaba feliz no había visto mas al engreído, pero para su sorpresa estaba mas cerca de lo que ella hubiese querido_

-cabeza de chorlito estudias acá-_dijo el joven en la entrada de un salón_

_-_te importa - _respondió ella a la defensiva y agregó_- para que te informes mi nombre es S-E-R-E-N-A- _haciendo hincapié en cada una de las letras_- no cabeza de chorlito, y si estudio aquí segundo año de preparatoria .

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!-_el grito de horror del chico llamo la atención de muchos de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí avergonzando mucho a la rubia -_ yo pensé que en esta escuelucha iba a encontrar retos, no niños que sacaran puros 3 -_bufo _

_-_eres un atarban, un troglodita, un_….-la rubia siguió con los insultos_

-sí, si todo lo que quieras pero tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 180 algo que envidiarías tener tu jajaa_- y se retiro del lugar riéndose como la ultima vez dejando a serena con la palabra en la boca y a sus amigas desorientadas._

-¿¿Quién era ese bombón?? Serena_- pregunto Rey _

_-_bombón ese ja ese lo que es, es un…..-_no pudo decir nada ya que rey la interrumpió._

_-_es un bombón y te gusta aunque te cueste aceptarlo.

_-_no, no me gusta Rey es una atarban no lo viste, yo el señorito CI 180 el mas inteligente del universo bla bla bla enfrentémoslo con Amy para ver si es verdad tanta belleza-_la rubia estaba ¿enojada? See estaba enojada. _

_Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, Serena y Darién seguían igual peleando por meras estupideces como decía Rey._

_Como todos los años, la escuela realizaba el baile de disfraces y mascaras para el halloween, ese día serena se había disfrazado de ángel llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo que caía desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos,(__N/A el vestido de reina__) unas alas perfectas de angelito hechas con plumas blancas y azules, para terminar su angelical vestimenta, un antifaz plateado y zapatillas plateadas, Darién llevaba su mejor traje de el zorro, ese súper héroe que apoyaba a los desvalidos._

_Sin ver quienes eran; ya que ambos tenían antifaz, bailaron muchas piezas juntos, luego ella salió del gimnasio porque tanto humo le estaba afectando, el mientras tanto decidió buscar algo de beber para llevarle a su linda acompáñate._

_-_hola serena_- dijo una voz muy desagradable y conocida para la chica_

_-¿_qué quieres Diamante_?-pregunto la chica y luego agregó –_te advierto que estoy de muy buen humor hoy y no quiero soportar tus niñerías, si.

_-_claro y como no, si desde que llegaste te la haz pasado de coqueta con el zorro y déjame decirte serena, tu eres mía, me oyes mía-_contesto el peli plateado cuyo disfraz era el de el acertijo. _

_-ja ja ja – la rubia soltó una carcajada y luego le dijo- _tuya hace años, dejé de ser tuya es mas nunca fui tuya si no me hubieras engañado con esmeralda, quizás si lo fuera.

-te crees muy lista verdad serenita-_el chico dijo con rabia y se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta acorralarla con la pared-_ tu siempre serás mía acuérdate conmigo aprendiste lo que significa un beso de amor, como el que pienso darte ahora -_dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella _

_-_suéltame degenerado, suéltame o grito – _ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el era hombre por ende mucho mas fuerte_

-SUELTALA _- se escucho un grito desde lejos _

-LARGATE - _grito diamante_, -esto es entre ella y yo

_-_no voy a permitir que la lastimes_- dijo nuevamente el enmascarado, retándolo a pelear _

_-_te salvaste muñequita pero la próxima no va a ver nadie que te salve_ - dio un beso fugaz en los labios de la chica mientas ella lloraba y se fue huyendo como la vil rata que era._

_-_gracias_- dijo ella _

_-_de nada, toma_- le tendió un pañuelo- _a las mujeres no se les debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa

-si no hubieses llegado -_dijo ella aun llorando_

_-_no te hubiese hecho nada es un cobarde ¿entramos?

_Entre bailes y pláticas, amables con el chico la noche paso rápido, el se ofreció llevarla casa y la sorpresa de serena fue tal al ver el auto rojo, el auto de Darién. _

_¿Darién? –pregunto ella_

_-_esa voz con el ruido de adentro no le había prestado atención_- pensaba el chico- ¿_serena?

_Luego de reír un rato; pues habían pasado más de 4 horas sin pelear, hicieron un pacto desde ese día serian los mejores amigos. _

_Darién y serena estudiaban juntos gracias a esto la rubia subió su nivel de calificaciones sobre todo en matemáticas (N/A odio esa materia y soy contadora que loco no!)_

_Poco a poco la amistad fue cambiando cuando serena cumplió 15 años Darién fue su chambelán y al finalizar la noche sin saber como o porque Darién beso a serena desde ese día se hicieron formalmente novios, como para así decirlo ya que kenji el papa de serena no lo iba a permitir, así que los chicos se veían en secreto, en eso, ikuko, mamá de serena la ayudaba bastante ella sabia que Darién era un chico bueno además serena estaban tan feliz._

_Pasaron los años y su relación era estable serena había aprendido muchas cosas de Darién y al le gustaba pasar tiempo con su cabeza de chorlito preferida, era su ultimo año de preparatoria sere quería estudiar administración como su padre, por otro lado y gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones Darién había podido pedir una beca en nueva york para estudiar medina en la máxima potencia mundial, no estaba seguro que le darían la beca hasta ese día _

-Crees que esto te alcanzará amor-_dijo la chica de coletas extrañas mientras entraban al departamento del joven, a pesar de que ya no era tan niña 17 años recién cumplidos ella seguía usando ese peinado que al joven tanto le causaba gracia _

_-_See es suficiente, voy a llevar esto a la cocina_-agregó _

_-¡_Oye amor,_ -gritó la rubia desde la sala de estar del pequeño departamento- _tienes correspondencia, puedo abrirla!_- agregó_

_Un aja salió de la boca del chico mientras el acomodaba las cosas en la lacena -_pon la peli quieres mientras termino, ¿que te llevo?-_pregunto_

-trae las papas fritas y los refrescos que compre, _dijo ella mientras miraba con curiosidad cada una de las cartas _

_-Ok-fue la respuesta de el, mientras tomaba las cosas y salía del lugar para ver a su novia ¿llorando?-¿_que pasa? ¿te duele algo?-_pregunto preocupado - _habla dime –_la chica continuaba igual-_serena ¿que paso?

_Ella se limitó a extender su mano y mostrarle lo que acababa de leer _- te marchas y no me habías dicho - _articuló con voz cortada por el llanto. _

_-_la beca,- _dijo el en voz baja, la miro a los ojos y le dijo- _no sabia que la iba a ganar esa beca esas son cosas del destino y suerte amor mírame, por favor serena.

-no quiero que te vayas no quiero Darién si te pierdo muero, me entiendes, me muero - _la rubia se abrazo a el con fuerzas no quería perderlo. _

_-_No me vas a perder, es una tonta beca si quieres no la tomo y ya tendré otra oportunidad_-la abrazo con fuerzas - _no llores mas por favor princesa si tu quieres no voy_- la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sofá puso la peli, que era de comedia y ya mas calmada la rubia la vieron y rieron mucho_

_Los días pasaban, Serena entendió que ese era el sueño de Darién y si ella lo amaba entonces no podía oponerse a ellos o peor ponerlo a el en medio de la espada y la pared y como dice un viejo refrán si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa a ti siempre fue tuyo si no nunca lo fue o algo así, _

_Faltaban unos días para que Darién partiera a E.E.U.U, serena estaba destrozada pero ante el se mostraba fuerte y decidida, ese día Darién trabajaba ella, llego temprano al departamento, lo acondicionó con velas y aromatizantes, cocinó una rica pasta y llamó a Rey para que le sirviera de tapadera llamando a su mamá y pidiéndole permiso para que serena durmiera con ella en el templo._

_Darién llego cansado, sin duda alguna, el trabajo en floristería era extenuante, abrió su departamento y sintió el aroma a rosas "serena" pensó el chico entró y la vió terminando de servir los platos, se imaginó como fuese una vida junto su rubia, camino hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura haciéndola girar besándola con absoluta ternura _

_Ella se sonrojo y contesto el beso de igual manera, luego lo mandó a sentar en la mesa y llevo los platos _

_-_estuvo delicioso amor, si hubiese sabido que cocinabas así, créeme te hubiese vuelto mi cocinera personal-_dijo el al acabar la comida_ _–_ trajiste alguna peli en especial- _dijo mientras recogía los platos cosa que a la rubia no le gusto mucho, pues su deseo era atenderlo _

_- _traje varias_- respondió ella _

_-_bueno vamos a verla rápido después se te hace mas tarde y tu papa puede sospechar

_-_papáestá de viaje y mamá cree que estoy con Rey ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche_?-esto último lo dijo con algo de pena, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín que encantó a Darién _

_-¿estas segura?_

_-See_

_-_Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema, puedes dormir en la alcoba y yo aquí en el sofá

-¿porque? -_Dijo ella y agrego-_le da miedo dormir conmigo señor chiba

-jajaja -_el pelinegro rio y luego contestó_-para nada amor solo que pensé que estarías mas cómoda durmiendo sola ¿entonces?-_pregunto el_-vemos la peli aquí o en la alcoba

-en la alcoba -_dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Darién_

_ya en la alcoba Darién se colocó la pijama completa cosa que no el agrado ya que le gustaba dormir como Dios lo trajo al mundo, le prestó una camiseta lo bastante grande para que serena durmiera ella se veía muy provocativa y Darién por mas que quiso no pudo evitar mirarla con ojos de deseo profundo deseo era la primera vez que la miraba así estaba perdido en su cuerpo, sus curvas, su cabello toda ella era tan exquisita ante los ojos de él, en ningún momento la rubia noto la mirada, lasciva que Darién le daba,_

_se sentó en la gran cama y con un cepillo empezó a peinar su largo y sedoso cabello de un momento a otro sintió los grandes ojos que la miraban constante mente y volteo a verlo _

-¿Qué me vez? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -_ Pregunto ella al verlo mirarla así_

_- _esa camisa te queda mejor que a mi_- dijo con burla y agregó-_ven aquí_- mostrándole un lado en la cama- _la peli va empezar

-¿cual escogiste?_ pregunto ella _

_-_TITANIC_ (N/A me fascina esa peli aunque me haga llorar)-_algún problema_ –agregó, ella negó con la cabeza mientas se recostaba junto a el en la cama _

_Como casi a todas las mujeres al terminar de ver la peli ella lloraba y el la arrullaba_

_-_¿Por qué tubo que morirse, Darién porqué? _Decía ella con sus mejores lágrimas de cocodrilo_

_-_dos razones_- dijo el – _la primera por tonto y la segunda por que no busco una tabla mas grande donde se pudieran montar los dos_,-luego dijo- _ella tuvo mucha culpa de que el se muriera si se hubiese ido en el barco cuando el la monto el se hubiese preocupado solo por el pero al estar los dos eran dos preocupaciones en la cabeza del pobre hombre

_Ella lo miró con reproche-¿_ósea que si tú hubieses estado en esa situación conmigo me hubieses dejado morir? – _le pregunto_

-Hubiese hecho lo mismo que el amor, lo mismo porque mi vida no tendría sentido si no te tengo junto a mi –_se acerco a ella para besarla_

_Ese beso que al principio fue suave tierno poco a poco fue prendiendo la llama que ambos llevaban por dentro, las manos de Darién cobraron vida propia y mientras su lengua hacia maravillas en la boca de serena estas recorrían todo sus muslos,_

_Poco a poco serena fue levantando la camisilla blanca de Darién hasta despojarlo de ella y así poder acariciar bien sus pectorales mientras tanto aun sin despegar sus labios el acariciaba el seno de ella por encima de la camisa que ella tenia, hasta que despegaron sus bocas por falta de aire_

_Con la respiración entrecortada Darién pregunto a serena si estaba segura la chica le respondió positivamente y el con vehemencia volvió a capturar sus labios ,ahora ya no se conformaba con tocar por encima de la blusa poco a poco introdujo su mano en el camisón de ella con mucha sutileza desabrocho el sostén y sintió como los pechos de su amada se erectaban al contacto con su palma hirviente de deseo, serena soltó un gemido nunca en su vida se había sentido así todo era mágico la música de la canción de titanic de fondo lo hacia sentir mejor _

_Ella siguió acariciando su espalada con devoción mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, el empezó a bajar por su cuello sin reparamientos levantó su blusa hasta quitarla totalmente retiro el sostén y ambos fueron a parar al suelo, succiono uno a uno sus pezones mientras jugaba con el otro no era un experto pero si había visto muchas películas para estar informado_

_Ella empezó a gemir mas fuerte y sus gemidos eran música para él pues ya la canción de la película se había acabado, Darién siguió bajando cada vez mas, con sus dientes empezó a bajar la diminuta tanga que tenia su novia esa noche hasta bajarla completamente entonces dio un gran suspiro ahí estaba el tesoro de su amada , su tesoro la miro de pies a cabezas estaba roja como la grana entonces decidió que era hora que el también se quitara los incómodos pantalones_

_La sorpresa que se llevo serena la ver que su amado no tenia interior fue tal que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y oculto su cara entre sus manos ya que se sentía hervir, Darién la miró y poco a poco le quitó las manos de la cara, ella estaba totalmente enrojecida eso le encantaba de ella la beso tiernamente, ella correspondió a sus besos enrollando brazos en el cuello de el presionándolo un poco para que el beso fuera mas profundo, sintió su miembro apoyarse en su intimidad y un nuevo gemido por parte de ambos se escucho en la habitación_

_Darién volvió a bajar por el cuerpo de ella dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo su trayecto recorrido, hasta llegar sus piernas comenzó a separarlas lentamente pero en un rápido impulso serena las volvió a cerrar dejándolo un poco consternado _

¿no quieres?_ Le pregunto_

-Tengo miedo_ -dijo ella- _yo nunca he_………….. _

_-_Yo tampoco _-respondió el _

_La rubia se sorprendió vamos la había echo gemir y le estaba diciendo que el tampoco lo había hecho nunca _

_El continuo diciéndole- _he leído y visto películas pero nunca había estado con una mujer

-Darién - _dijo ella- _hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya

-No amor -_dijo el_ _dejándola un poco consternada ante su negativa_

- hagámoslo juntos, tu serás mía y yo, yo seré tuyo- _nuevamente abrió sus piernas despacio y con calma, ella se tenso mientras él bajaba sus labios deseaba saborear esa parte del cuerpo de su amada._

_Al sentir el contacto de la lengua de él con su intimidad sere, no pudo más que gemir mientras su espalda se contraía y sentía como si la hubiesen conectado a un tomacorriente_

-Por favor_- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada,- _por favor_ -no sabia ni por que suplicaba pero algo la hacia suplicar mientras el devoraba con devoción la parte baja de ella, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta quedar situado en la entrada de la vagina de su amada_

_-_Te amo_ -dijo el mientras le sonreía- _no quiero lastimarte_-la miraba fijamente -_tengo miedo no quiero hacerte daño

-Por favor -_seguía ella suplicando, _no me tortures más_,- se inclinó un poco para besarlo y lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza, Darién consiente de las suplicas de su princesa empezó a penetrarla despacio, lento, un grito ahogado y una lagrima esquiva le hicieron saber el dolor que causaba a su princesa cuando ya estuvo en ella espero un momento a que su dolor pasara mientras la miraba con tanta ternura sus ojos trataron de memorizar cada gesto o mueca, de un momento a otro ella empezó a moverse_

_-_yo también he leído_- le dijo mientras trataba de sonreírle_-, ya pasó_- volvió a decirle al ver la cara de él _

_Con sus cuerpos empapados por el sudor el empezó a moverse primero lento, luego mas rápido ella enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de el pues había leído que esto hacia mas profunda su estadía mientras estuviera dentro de ella a Darién le gusto el gesto, la beso con locura con demencia si antes la amaba, Dios ahora la idolatraba, la adoraba no había mas nadie para el solo ella su niña del examen de 3.0 _

_y con un te amo unánime ambos llegaron al clímax se fundieron en uno solo aun con la respiración entre cortada Darién siguió diciéndole cuanto la amaba, salió de ella y la recostó a su pecho que subía y bajaba por la actividad antes realizada, _

-¿sabes?-_dijo el-_te amare, te amaré hasta después de mi muerte

- Yo también amor, yo también te amaré hasta después de mi muerte-_le respondió ella mientras subía a sus labios a darle un pequeño beso _

_El empezó a sobar sus cabellos mientras Morfeo se apoderaba del cuerpo de ella, ya no era una niña ahora era una mujer, su mujer suena bonito no su cara se ilumino al pensarlo y poco apoco con al vista mas bella para el se quedo dormido_

_La mañana llegó y con ella serena lista para irse, el preparó el desayuno mientras ella se daba un baño y luego en la mesa conversaron un par de cosas triviales, rápidamente ella se fue no sin antes agradecerle la noche vivida y el bonito gesto del desayuno_

_Hacían varias horas que la rubia había abandonado el lugar, por su parte luego de pensar en su rubio tormento Darién entendió que la única manera que tenían para seguir juntos era casándose con ella, no pensaba irse 5 años a E.E.U.U sin ella después de esa noche así que como no tenía que ir a trabajar pues aun le faltaban unos papeles tomo el poco dinero que tenia y fue hasta la joyería mas cercana compro un modesto anillo ya que no tenia dinero el auto y el apartamento se los habían dejado sus padres de herencia cuando murieron, junto con algo de dinero con lo que él terminó la prepa, compró unas rosas blancas las favoritas de serena se en perfumó y llegó hasta la casa de los tsukino._

_La mamá de serena abrió y lo invito a seguir en la sala el señor tsukino tomaba un té _

_-_ya te llamo a serena hijo_-dijo al señora Ikuko_

_-señor Kenji _como esta usted _-dijo el joven tragando saliva y ocultando las flores ese señor lo ponía muy nervioso_

_-_bien, y tu muchacho, espero que estés cuidando a mi niña de los chulos como me prometiste –_sentencio el señor_

_-_jaja_ -la risa nerviosa de Darién hizo que el señor tsukino dudara _

-¿o no?-_ Pregunto el varón_

-si señor como no la voy a cuidar _–agarrándose la cabeza con una mano por detrás todo iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había planeado, para el señor tsukino serena era una niñita _

-serena nos conto que te ganaste una beca y que vas a estudiar a _E.E.U.U _medicina bien por ti muchacho-_volvió a decir el jefe de la familia tsukino_

_- _si señor en unos días me voy a _E.E.U.U_

_- Amo…………_digo Darién y eso que haces por aquí_-_dijo la rubia_ - casi la embarró pensó al ver a su papá departiendo con el chico _

_-_No puedo mas princesa_ - y sin tanto darle rodeos al asunto dijo-_señor tsukino, estoy aquí por que amo a su hija desde aquel momento que fui su chambelán, desde que prometí cuidarla de los chulos la amo y por eso quiero que se case conmigo antes de irme, pero para eso necesito su permiso pues ella es menor de edad aun.

-¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????? -_Dijo Kenji bastante enfadado_-Como te atreves a fijarte en mi niñita no eres si no solo un niño, de que piensan vivir crees poder darle a serena el nivel económico al que ella esta acostumbrada, no tienes trabajo y ahora te vas a una ciudad lejana, donde no conoces a nadie

-YO LO AMO -_gritó serena interrumpiendo a su padre y luego agrego-_ no me importa si tengo que vivir debajo de un puente si estoy junto a el

-¡¡¡tu!!!….. tu no sabes lo que dices, sube a tu cuarto AHORA - _kenji estaba iracundo había confiado su nena a un hombre y ese hombre lo estaba traicionando_

-NO-_Gritó serena mientras se aferraba a Darién_

-A tu cuarto he dicho muchachita malcriada, eso me paso par darte libertades a partir de ahora no saldrás - _mientras que con un fuerte jalón la soltó del amarre de Darién_

-tengo dos manos, puedo trabajar, a serena no el faltara nada - _gritó el pelinegro tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su suegro_

-FUERA DE MI CASA MUCHACHITO INSOLENTE ¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!! –_Kenji lo saco a empujones de la vivienda _

-SERENA –_grito Darién desde afuera_ –TE AMO AMOR, TE AMO Y VOLVERE POR TI, ESPERAME SERENA PASE LO QUE PASE ESPERAME

-te vas o llamo a la policía ahora mismo, corruptor de menores y mas te vale que no hayas tocado ni un pelo a mi hija, mas te vale le- _dijo Kenji _

_-eso te pasa por confiar tu hija aun hombre –dijo Kenji a Ikuko en tono despectivo y luego agregó-_ve arriba y quítale el celular y la computadora no se comunicara más con él, primero muerto antes que vera mi hija casada con un don nadie

_Darién se fue a E.E.U.U con el corazón roto no había podido ver a serena es mas ni rey la había visto su padre la había encerrado y no le permitía visitas, solo le quedaba el recuerdo de esa maravillosa noche juntos,_

_Los años fueron pasando kenji acompañaba a su hija a todos lados para evitar que otro la enamorara, eso Darién se lo agradecía al menos ella estaba bien sola y sin amigos pero bien y todos los meses Darién escribía una carta a serena con la ayuda de Ikuko ella las leía y le mandaba otra, el trabajaba y estudiaba como un burro para demostrarle a Kenji que junto a el su hija seguiría siendo una princesa que princesa el la convertiría en reina. _

_En una carta Darién le escribió a serena que tenía que demorarse más ya que para lo habían escogido como doctor de planta en el hospital de Massachusetts, pero para poder aceptar tenía que hacer una maestría y eso duraba tres años mas, el le rogaba que lo esperara que su amor seguía intacto es mas cada día y a pesar de la distancia crecía mas_

_Esa carta nunca llegó a manos de serena pues el día que llego ni ella ni Ikuko se encontraban en la casa puesto que Darién escribía los jueves y ese día era lunes la carta fue recibida por Kenji, quien de inmediato la leyó, desde ese momento ken estuvo pendiente de la correspondencia interceptaba las cartas que Darién mandaba y las que serena escribía amenazando a ikuko que la iba a meter de monja cambio el numero de teléfono y controlaba las llamadas _

_Darién estaba desesperado habían pasado mas de cuatro meses y a pesar de que el seguía escribiendo serena no el respondía así paso un año, dos _

_serena por su parte pensaba que Darién solo había jugado con ella dejo de comer, de reír de levantarse, parecía un zombie encerrada en su cuarto por mas esfuerzos que hacia ikuko que comiera algo, o que se levantara ella no hacia caso se adelgazo mucho y estuvo muy enferma al grado que la hospitalizaron varias veces _

-tienes que comer tesoro_ -decía kenji a su hija _

_-_No quiero, déjenme sola_ –decía la rubia su voz casi ni se escuchaba _

_-_POR UN DEMONIO SERENA COME_- gritaba su padre _

_-_déjame en paz_- grito la rubia- _salgan de mi habitación

_-_hijita por Dios tienes que comer algo-_ikuko le suplicaba _

_-_no quiero, no entienden, déjenme sola, sola –_esto ultimo lo dijo llorando_

_Ambos padres salieron de la habitación, mientras la chica encendía su grabadora y escuchaba esa canción que tanto le dolía ya que le recordaba a su amado_

_Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabo,  
lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió._

Ella quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso, para poder revivir  
los placeres del ayer.

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo,  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora._

_Fuera de la habitación su madre y padre hablaban……_

_-_Por favor -_rogó ikuko a su marido al ver el penoso estado de su hija_,- entrégale las cartas se va a morir

_-_Nadie se muere de amor_ - fue la respuesta del hombre -_cuando tenga hambre comerá_- agregó mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su casa _

_Esa noche serena sufrió un paro respiratorio y sus padres la llevaron de emergencia al hospital más cercano_

-Familiares de serena tsukino- dijo el doctor en la sala de espera

-somos nosotros-_respondieron a unisonó los padres_

-como esta mi hija -_dijo Ikuko- el medico solo movió la cabeza para ambos lados _

_Por fin pasaron estos malditos tres años pensaba Darién mientras abordaba un taxi en el aeropuerto de Tokio, serena mi amor por fin te veré ahora soy doctor, tengo dinero y un lugar para ambos, mi amor vamos a ser muy felices mi princesa muy felices te recompensare por estos 8 años lejos lo juro, el seguía pensando mientras el taxista manejaba a una velocidad moderada por las avenidas de Tokio_

_-¿no puede ir mas rápido? Pregunto el joven _

_-_Que quieres que me multen_- fue la respuesta del taxista _

_- al escucharlo Darién reconoció esa voz- _¿Diamante?-_pregunto casi para el mismo._

_Entonces con la mirada busco el carnet que se le coloca a los autos con el nombre del chofer del automóvil no se equivoco Diamante Black, a su servicio decía el letrero quiso reír pero estaba mas preocupado en llegar a la casa _

_Llegó a su departamento le dijo al taxista que lo esperara sacó las maletas y extrajo de una de ellas una pequeña funda de seda negra la colocó entre su pantalón y su abdomen cerro la maleta y las dejo en la entrada salió rápidamente y volvió a tomar el taxi, me lleva a esta dirección por favor rápido _

-Como sea serena, con o sin la voluntad de tu padre hoy vendrás conmigo_ –pensaba el pelinegro_

-Llegamos son 7 yen (N/A ni idea de cuanto vale el yen)

_Darién le dio el un billete de diez y le dijo_- quédate con el cambio diamante-

_Aquel chico no lo recoció_

_Insistentemente el joven medico tocó la puerta, _

_-Darién -dijo Ikuko al verlo ahí parado en la puerta_

_-_señora ikuko_ Darién beso las manos de la mujer que había traído a mundo al amor de su vida y luego agrego- _esta el señor tsukino en casa

-_la mujer asintió y dijo_ - en la sala de estar hay lo puedes encontrar.

_El joven llego a la sala y ahí estaba el señor en sus manos sostenía una fotografía de el y su hija firme se paro delante de el extrajo una carpeta de su portafolios y le dijo-_ ahora si soy lo suficiente mente hombre para desposar a su hija

_El hombre lo miró y un par de lágrimas salieron de_ _sus ojos_

_¿Que sucede?-dijo el joven al ver a Ikuko llorar también-¿Dónde_ esta serena?-_preguntó-_serena amor baja regrese –vine por ti princesa, como te lo prometí serena -_empezó llamarla mientras los padres de la joven lloraban cada vez mas _

¿Dónde esta? Salió verdad salió un momento ya regresa ¡¡¡que diablos pasa donde esta serena donde esta_- el joven sonaba desesperado mientras los padres de la rubia lloraban amargamente_

-DIGANME ALGO LO QUE SEA_ –Gritó el joven al ver la cara de los padres de su amor _

_-_perdóname muchacho,- _hablo kenji_ –perdóname-_ volvió a decir_

_-Que le perdono señor kenji ¿¿¿¿Qué?????- el chico estaba alterado _

_-_perdóname,_ volvió a decir el papa de serena _

_-le _perdono todo, pero por favor dígame ¿¿dónde esta serena?? ¿¿Dónde esta mi princesa??_-el ya temía lo peor pero se rehusaba a pensar en que algo malo le hubiese podido pasar a su niña _

_ikuko se retiro no quería estar hay cuando kenji le dijera a Darién que había pasado con serena,_

¿¿¿¿Qué paso???? por Dios hable, hable ¿¿dónde esta mi niña?? - _las lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de el- _por favor dígame algo lo que sea

_Kenji se armó de valor y entregando sus papeles a Darién le dijo_

_-_mi hija estaría muy orgullosa de ti muchacho

-estaría dijo estaría en vez de esta- _reflexionó el peli negro mientras sacudía su cabeza para entender mejor- _¿Cómo que estaría?-_pregunto _

-serena murió hace un año Darién, un paro respiratorio la arranco de nuestro lado-_por fin kenji hablo sin rodeos mientras sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos _

_El joven medico sintió que le clavaban un puñal y su corazón se hacia pedacitos-_

_-_NO_ -grito mientras apoyo sus rodillas contra el suelo, el que se había matado tanto que había estudiado para salvar vidas no pudo salvar la de ella la persona que mas amaba en el mundo_

_Lloró por horas hay echado en el piso hasta que ikuko le extendió un sobre de manila de color marrón _

-a sere le hubiese gustado que tu las tuvieras-_le dijo Ikuko_

-¿donde esta? _pregunto con voz entrecortada por el llanto_ –donde esta su tumba

- En el cementerio central hijo-_respondió kenji_

_-_hijo -_dijo Darién con furia mientas acorralaba al hombre con la pared y lo levantaba por el cuello de la camisa _- todo esto es su culpa si la hubiese dejado ir conmigo si la hubiese ella estuviera viva –_cada vez mas apretaba al hombre con la pared _

-Darién- _por favor dijo Ikuko_- todos estamos sufriendo, todos

_El pelinegro tomo sus cosas y se alejo, fue directamente al apartamento ya en el leyó una a una las cartas de ella, en todas le decía que lo amaba que lo extrañaba y que lo esperaba, con una botella de licor en la mano y las cartas en otra salió de su departamento y paro un taxi_

-¿A donde? -_Pregunto el taxista_

_-_Al cementerio central -_dijo el_

_Llego al cementerio y compro dos docenas de rosas blancas las favoritas de su amada, camino hasta encontrar su tumba y allí frente a ella lloró como un niño leyó cada una de las cartas nuevamente mientras se empinaba en la botella y lloraba y gritaba, recordó a aquel joven que lloraba en la camilla donde yacía el cadáver de su novia, la canción que escuchaba a todo volumen en esa habitación recordó la letra en su cabeza la música empezó a sonar… _

_Pasaron ya los años ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometió,  
cuando la conoció  
entra a la habitación, y en la cama él la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mato._

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Por que serena si yo te amaba?????!!!!!-_ decía el entre lagrimas, _no quise hacerte sufrir princesa perdóname amor mío perdóname-_ las lagrimas caían _

_Las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó,  
sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor,  
él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso  
para poder perderse así  
en la hermosura de su voz._

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora._

_La canción dejo de sonar en su memoria, ahora el entendía el dolor de ese muchacho, entonces fue hay cuando vinieron a su mente esos recuerdos de la primera y última noche vivida junto a ella _

_FLAH BACK--------------------------------------------------------- _

-¿sabes?-_dijo el-_te amaré, te amaré hasta después de mi muerte

- Yo también amor, yo también te amaré hasta después de mi muerte-_le respondió ella mientras subía a sus labios a darle un pequeño beso _

FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hasta después de mi muerte princesa -_dijo el mientras sacaba el arma que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una funda de tela seda negra _

_Un disparo resonó por todo el cementerio mientras los pájaros graznaban y volaban a otro lugar las pocas personas que habían en el campo santo corrieron, a ver que había sucedido_

_-¿_serena?-_ preguntó el joven pelinegro de cabello azabache y ojos azul zafiro¿-_eres tu princesa,? ¿Eres tu mi ángel?-_Volvió a preguntar_

_-Soy yo Darién- respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-estas hermosa amor –ella llevaba ese vestido, que lo enamoro de ella en la fiesta de disfraces claro que sin el antifaz_

_-_te dije que te amaría hasta después de mi muerte, te he estado esperando- _dijo la rubia y luego agregó_-ven sígueme

-¿A dónde princesa? –_fue su pregunta _

-A la luz blanca príncipe, hay que llegar a la luz blanca- _respondió ella con una sonrisa, empezron a caminar por el largo túnel _

-_en el cementerio las personas miraban la trágica escena un hombre de no mas de 27 años frente una tumba, en su mano izquierda una botella de licor y en la derecha un arma la sangre salía desenfrenada, mojando las hojas de papel que estaban justo debajo de el, había mucho escándalo ya que mucha gente llamaba una ambulancia y otros gritaban de horror_

_Darién quiso voltear pero serena lo detuvo_

_-_No voltees_ -dijo ella y agregó -_hay que seguir

_-_si princesa, entonces no volteó ¿Dónde estamos?- _pregunto aturdido mientras caminaba_

_-ella rió y luego le contestó con la voz mas dulce que el pudo escuchar –_en un lugar donde nada ni nadie nos separará jamás y donde podremos amarnos por toda la eternidad

- Eso me gusta -_ahora el que reía era el_-princesa- _la llamó- _te amo y me muero por darte un beso-_sus mejillas se sonrojaron_

_Ella detuvo su caminar y volteo a verlo y con la voz utilizada anteriormente le respondió -_yo también te amo Darién_- se acerco a el y rozó sus labios con infinito amor y ternura_

_-_perdóname si te hice sufrir no fue mi intención-_mientras la abrazaba con fuerza_

_Ella aun abrazada a el le dijo_ -tu nunca me hiciste sufrir tontico-_volvió a besarlo y le dijo_- vamos nos esperan

-¿Quién?-_preguntó el extrañado_

-las demás parejas que se juran amor hasta después de la muerte

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rey terminó de contar la historia llorando hasta mas no poder en eso Nicolás su esposo fue directamente donde ella _

-¿Qué pasa amor te duele algo?-_preguntó_, ¿que pasó niñas? _dijo mirando a sus hijas _

_-_mamá nos contaba una historia -_dijo la niña de cabellos rosados llamada serena _

_-Si era una pareja de chicos que se amo hasta la muerte_- término diciendo hotaru

-amor- _dijo Nicolás tomando el mentón de su esposa_ la miró a los ojos y le dijo -se que ambas a serena pero eso no te hace bien, no les hace bien recordar, ni a ti ni al bebé que esta por nacer tranquilízate si

-¿entonces fue real? _Dijo la niña de cabellos rosados-_ si se puede amar hasta después de la muerte

-si amor fue real ahora vayan a jugar si yo me quedo con mami-_dijo Nick a sus hijas mientras abrazaba a su esposa_-por favor cariño ya cálmate si, _- la joven pelinegra lloraba contra el pecho de su esposo, la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos la había marcado para siempre al recordarlos ella sufría mucho _

_**FIN**_

_Bueno niñas se que me van a querer matar por este fic, pero esta loca idea salio mientras escuchaba a mi aburrido profesor de finanzas y escuchaba la canción un ángel llora por mi mp3 , al escribirlo llore y en la noche casi ni dormi de verdad espero que les guste esta nueva historia y me dejen muchos review, de paso quiero darle las gracias a mistress9, patty garcia, patty ramirez de chiba, a mi querida natustar amix lo prometido es deuda, liebende lesung ,karanbunnymoon ,serena tsukino de chiba, usagui tsukino de chiba, sailor lady ,princess moon light, kary chiba, seiya moon, love moon y a todas aquellas chicas y chicos que se dieron una pasada por __**mi pequeña princesa **__ y __**comienzo de una nueva vida**__ aunque no hayan dejado review , por favor déjenme muchos review , y nos vemos pronto_

_La canción es de anette moreno y se llama un ángel llora, no les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen lloraran mucho……………. _

_Serenity chiba col _


End file.
